A Demon's Worst Nightmare aka ADWN
by demented-squirrel
Summary: Inu and the rest meet Ren and Stimpy's trademark song! NUUUUUUU! For now a one shot, will add a story update AN. Me Liz16 helped her upload it. moo.
1. Story

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or the Happy Happy , Joy Joy song, but I want too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Inuyasha : Why do we have to do this again?   
Me : Because if you don't, you and Fluffy will turn into chibis   
Inuyasha : *gulp* Oh...I forgot.......   
Me: Now! On with the song! And Inu and Fluffy are both on sugar high when they sang the song :) 

* * *

Kagome: Hey Kids! Its time for the Happy Happy Joy Joy song! 

Inuyasha(Bouncing up and down and singing in loud voice)HAPPY HAPPY 

Fluffy( Doing the same as Inuyasha) JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY Ses...

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY 

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY 

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY 

Inu and Fluffy: JOY JOY! 

Kagome: Hey kids! I don't think your happy enough! I'm going to teach your grandmother to suck eggs! *shows a picture of Kaede with a egg in her hand* 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY 

Fluffy: JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY 

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY 

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY JOY 

Fluffy: HAPPY HAPPY 

Inuyasha: HAPPY HAPPY 

Inu and Fluffy: JOY JOY! 

* * *

Soooooooooo ...... How'd you like it? Flames welcome! Moo.


	2. ADWN AN

ADWN AN chap/ update story chap. Started 11/8/04(night)-

Ohayo minna-sama! This is D.S. here, coming out of the shameful, shameful ashes of a defeated story. I cry when I read this (and Sensitiveness and a fucked up story called 'Oh, the craziness.....') Yes, you heard me correctly. I think this story sucks, personally. (_why_ have I gotten such awesome reviews for it, I wonder....) ahem Anywho.... time to update on what's what on my 13 plus stories (not including 'The Craziness...') and what the hell I'm going with them. Yes. I have 13 stories on paper, in about 9 spirial notebooks, filled with my crappy ass type of writing.

Hey, y'all remember the inu.doc file I used to rant about on my profile? Well, to quote what I'm looking at right now as I copy this from Book#6 and laughing at the private joke, "Devil Ed", which I have drawn on the paper, we have found an early version of this important fanfic related Microsoft Word™ file and 2, a friend of mine, also on (Graphite ZK) gave me instructions to upload! Sugoi!! End quote. But.... now, I lost it. So sad. Ano... now it's time to release the summaries of my "new" stories (actually, two or three of them were done in last October (Truth or Dare and Silence), one in December of last year (Crushed's summary) , and a few done in June '03) And now.... YOU READ THE HINTS! YOU WONDERED AT MY SANITY! AND NOW..............dum dummy duh dum dum dummmmmmm It's time.

1. Truth or Dare

It's exactly as the title suggests. It's a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin and YugiOh. It will not be put up because of authoress' shame. It was done right after this actually. I was on a writing/ it being put up high.

-- Rating: PG13 for cursing. Humour, Humour—

2. Silence

Now, this is not part of my summary for you. Ok.... minna-sama, this is D.S.' "story-baby". She had, and still is working incredibly hard to revise this story from its _bad_ state of D.S.' old, script-like type of writing –and put in more humour, romance, and longer, all of which it was lacking somewhat. And, this was done right after Sensitiveness and T or D. Um...

Summary: Kagome is the new girl in school just trying to fit in. Inuyasha is a mute hanyou with a dark past. Will love form or will everything fall apart? And when a person from Inuyasha's past comes back into the scene, what will happen?

-- Pairings: I/Ka, M/S, Rat. PG13, Roman/ Ang, AU –

3. Different

Not part of summary. Whew, this is really fuckin' long! A book and a half.... wow. I worked hard on this too. Inu from Silence has a small part too. Very small. Just a normal High School story.

Summary: Inuyasha is rich, popular, cool, good looking, and loved by pretty much everyone. He has everything he wants- and more. But.... when an accident kills his parents, he finds that everything he knew has changed and he quickly becomes an outcast. Can this new girl help him out, or will he be forever alone?

-- Pairings: I/Ka, M/S, Rat. PG13 for cursing, Roman/Humor, AU --

4. Darkness (original #2, right after ADWN)

Really screwed up, and with the rest of the stories, am too lazy to rewrite. It's in the same state as Silence. I'll wait until everything else is done, then i'll start it. looks through Darkness Oh, wait. I seem to have written a summary for thus such an occasion. Here you go.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is an orphan. When she is sent to an orphanage, she meets new friends who will cheer her up and one special boy who will change her life forever. But when she adopted, will they ever meet again?

--Pairings: I/Ka, M/S. Roman/General Undecided Rating. AU –

5. Sensitiveness

Not part of summary. So far, the original is under my friend Liz (aka Liz16)'s name. The plot I was working with was I think very stupid (I forgot the original plot. blush) and bad something happened (the details are in Different and Silence SS' 1&2 when you read them and when it happened) which convinced me to give it a totally new idea.... Now it's a tribute to what I read might have been, without me stealing the idea.

Summary: When Shippo accidentally blows Inuyasha's ears out, they have to travel far and wide to find a cure when this simple trick becomes serious.

--NonAU, Parings: I/**_Ka_**, M/S, Hum/Roman, PG13—

6. Crushed

Not part of summary. –Ha. I have finally mustered up enough courage to actually write it. You'll see why when you read it, 'cause D.S. is scared of this fic. sigh Also, this is Silence's prequel. Last note. Things aren't what they appear, and neither is this story.

Summary: The year is 1991. Inuyasha Shikon is Tokyo High's widely known gang leader and school prankster, feared by all. But, someone's revenge onto him goes too far and has left him in the hospital with major injures. He, while there, meets a girl, who was just covering for her grandpa, sending off a series of events that will change their life forever. Also, what does the girl's legendary jewel have to do with everything?

--AU, I/Ka, M/S, S/R, Ko/Ay, Sh/Kil, Rom/Ang, PG13 for violence, cursing, and mature scenes.

7. The Silence Short Stories, 1, 2, and 3. (Silence SS's)

Ohayo. These are short stories that fit in the Silence _plot_ line, yet couldn't fit in with the story time line. Or, to quote the paper I have here next to me.... SS's that somehow fit into Silence, yet D.S.' doesn't know where. So... we get the SS's.

SS1:

Not part of summary. This is something **Arielle-sama** was brooding over with while waiting for her father in his car, without FF book #2 (which I was up to back then) to occupy her.... or D.S. Believe me; it's not as cliché as it sounds.

Summary: **Inu** falls down the Bone Eater's Well.... a different Kagome Higurashi's well, that is. And now it seems he can't go back. Two Inuyashas....... Utter chaos ensures.

-- SemiAU, Feudal Inuyasha/ Kagome, Inu/Kag (different Kag), M/S, ultra mild Inu/Kik, Hum/Ang, PG13—

SS2:

This was something that was plaguing D.S. for a long time, ever since we did a flashback of the beginning of it in one of the stories. This shows how dark and angsty D.S. can actually be. To quote the paper (which is now barely legible from an old case of bad lead for my mini mech pencil). Oh yes, and, SS2 is the most probable to be able to fit inside the story somewhere or another.

Summary: Mainly focuses on Inuyasha's long awaited past and what exactly happened long ago. Also, there are some regular parts which D.S. most likely could've fitted into the Silence.... like Inuyasha getting attacked by a homicidal PS2, etc, etc.

--AU, Inu/Kag, minor M/S, Ang/Gen

SS3:

Something even _more_ dark than SS2. D.S. so creeps us out sometimes... The beginning was actually fueled by D.S.' anger (it shows in the beginning AN, which I will not be editing), please be cautious.

Summary: Almost totally focused on Sesshomaru Taisho and Rin-chan. Major, major Jaken bashing. Please take the rating seriously.

--AU, Father/Daughter Sess/Rin, Angst/Angst, R—

8. Blanck

Yeah, I realize the misspelling, but that's how the title's spelled. Listen. I won't even bother writing a summary for you guys, or start on it. We, the four muses, Inu, and Yash, are all afraid of this story. It is 300x worse than SS2 and 3 **_combined_**. This is from the truly neither reaches of Arielle-sama's dreaming mind. Let's just say it's a horrible, horrible tragedy in the Sengoku Jidai and Inuyasha looses something VERY dear to him. And it's not Kagome, Kikyo, or the Shikon no Tama. Many, many people would be offended by the theme.

-- Rating: NC17, Tragedy/Angst—

9. Life

This is the triquel to Silence and at the same time, the sequel to Crushed.

Summary: College ahoy! And _what_?! Yash is a _teacher_?! Oh, god, we're doomed.....

--AU, Inu/Kag, M/S, H/T (those are last names, by the way), Ya/Kiki, and so much more I can't count them all. Hum/Ang, PG13—

10. Inu(yasha)'s Childhood

The FULL version of Inuyasha's childhood after SS2's flashback ended and how he and Yash met. The FULL story, no interruptions.

-- AU, No pairings, Hum/Ang, PG13—

So..... now you know WHAT the hell D.S' been doing the last what? Year or so? We have been very buzy. Plus.... D.S.' just had a smaller, less intense version of the mind hyperdrive she had last year (you'll find out about that in varied AN's of the stories you'll see (except Blanck).

Domo, domo arigato for listening to all my babbling. If any of you guys have questions, any at all, or you think you can fork over better summaries, please email me at: Or, if you don't really understand my summaries, I will write a more detailed summary for you. I had to cut out a lot of things from the summaries, you know. That is, I will give you the more detailed summary if you **_swear_** that you won't plagiarize. But, be patient. I'm not the fastest typer in the world. But, hey, give me feedback, ok? Ja.

-D.S. and Arielle-sama

P.S. In my stories, I have large ANs. You see, from time to time, whatever fanfic book I have at that moment, or writing at that time, becomes a semi journal. Or it's my musings on my stories. So, please don't mind if you see this: (1), (2), etc. They point down to where the ANs were, which will be shown at the bottom. Unless, that's a major help to the story. Then it's in between the story.

Started: November 14, 2004

Ended: November 16, 2004, 6:11pm


End file.
